


Your Fight Is Not Over

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Season 3 AU [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my <b>goodbye Lincoln fic. SPOILER:</b> Actually the fact that Lincoln died believing that Bellamy didn’t want to safe his life hit me really hard and I’m so not okay with it. So, my way of fixing things is to write a fanfic for it and pretend it happened the way I wanted to.</p><p>Or the one where Bellamy and Lincoln meet again for one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fight Is Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> It is actually Bellamy-centic but it has Linctavia and Bellarke aspects too. It also has the story of how I imagine -with my bellarke mind and heart- the Arkadia storyline going on. Hope you like it.

Bellamy slowly opens his eyes, the sun bright just above him. He brings a hand up, blocking the bright light that makes it hard to see anything else. And then he realizes there is nothing around him to see. Panic hits him and he jerks up, not even realizing his was lying on the ground.

Bellamy looks around him and there is nothing to see but the dirt floor he is sitting on. He shakes his head in confusion.

“What the hell happened?” he asks himself and just like that he gets back his memories. He remembers how he got here. He remembers _why_ he is here.

Suddenly a figure appears far in front of him and Bellamy can’t see who it is. He calls out, “Who is there?” but the figure doesn’t answer, it keeps walking his way. Bellamy repeats his question and again there is no answer.

He wants to stand up and face the figure but his knees are too weak to even lift him up. For some reason the fact doesn’t worry him at all.

Soon the figure is one step away front him and it stops there. He doesn’t know how but mysteriously a light hits the face of the figure, revealing who he is and his heart stops.

“Bellamy.” the familiar voice that he didn’t hear for weeks asks. “I didn’t expect to see you here so soon.” he adds.

“Usually things don’t go as expected, do they?” Bellamy asks instead. The man in front of him takes a moment and then nods, then takes a seat next to Bellamy.

“And people are allowed to make mistakes, aren’t they?” his friend asks and catches Bellamy off guard.

“Yes, as long as they realize them and fix them.” Bellamy admits voice steady and soft like no other time. “Or at least try to fix them.” 

“Is this why you are here?” the man next to him asks, “Because you tried to fix things?”

Bellamy turns to look at his friend, realizing how much he missed him, “Yes. And I did fix them. Pike is dead.”

“At what cost?”

The question catches Bellamy off guard again, having to blink several times to go on. Bellamy turns his head the other way, not able to look at the man next to him. “One that was worth it.” he only says.

“We don’t decide who lives and dies, remember? _You_ were the one that told me this.”

Bellamy’s hear clinch at the memory. “I wasn’t the one to make the call.” he explains.

“Then do you mind fill me in with what happened?”

The question makes Bellamy to take a look back at his friend and brother. With the nod he turns to stare to the horizon in front of them.

“A lot of things happened while you and Kane were still in Arkadia, locked up.” he pauses, “When I heard Pike sending you guys to your death, I realized my mistake.” Bellamy swallows the lump in his throat, “And I tried to fix it. I met with O to find a way to save you all but she didn’t believe me- I don’t blame her. She drugged me and took me to the cave she and Indra were living after the blockade. When I woke up, I explained everything that was going on in Arkadia and begged for her help. She didn’t believe me again and left me chained to fix things herself.” Bellamy pauses again, tears threaten to come out only by the memory in his head, “Then she came back and-” he voice crack and he snaps his head to look at him friend, “I’m sorry Lincoln, I- I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I tried- I wanted to help you- I wasn’t going to let you just die there- I- I tried to make Octavia see that I was the best help she could have to save you since Pike still trusted me but her head was so clouded by all things that happened and she- I- if things were different maybe you wouldn’t be here and my sister wouldn’t be lost but…”

Bellamy let his head fall down, chin almost touching the base of his neck and hands hugging his self tight. “I’m sorry. You deserved a better brother than me.” he cracks again.

Lincoln stares at the man next to him, his own tears escaping his eyes. He can see how hurt Bellamy is. How much he hates himself for what he let happen when he wasn't good in his mind. How much he doesn’t deserve any of these feelings now. 

Lincoln places a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder and squeeze, “How is Octavia holding up?” he asks, changing the subject. 

“Now that I’m here… I think she might be happy again.” he says, every word that comes from his mouth opened further his already formed wounds in his heart. “I was dead to her before I was dead for the others anyway.” 

“Don’t say that. Octavia will always love you no matter was going on between you two.” Lincoln offers but Bellamy shook his head. 

“You haven’t seen her Lincoln, loosing you, her only safe place in the world, it changed her. War always changes people and it’s not always for good.”

Lincoln doesn’t answer to that. He knows it’s true. People change for many reason and war is one of them. “What happened to you? After everything you’ve been through and survived, I thought you were too stubborn to die.”

Bellamy cracks a smile and finally finds the strength to look up, “Love changes people too.” he says softly, “Clarke got back to Arkadia without knowing what was going on. How things had changed and that none of her friends where there anymore. Abby had to stay back and she informed Kane and the rest of us that Pike had her arrested and that they needed a plan to get her out soon.” he makes a pause again, closing his eyes and swallows all the feelings, “I wouldn’t let her die for my mistakes too. I wouldn't let anyone die for my mistakes again. She would be executed in two days, we didn’t have a lot of time. I took off to get back to Arkadia without caring about the protest from the others. I wouldn’t let even one minute be wasted, I had lost too much to lose Clarke too. I stole the radio from Kane and had Abby to sneak me in Arkadia again.”

“I knew Pike wouldn’t trust me again. I was away almost two weeks, I wasn’t safe either. But Monty was still there, spying on him and helping Abby and the rest of us from the inside. He told me where they were holding Clarke and the two of us with some help from Abby started forming a plan to get her out. Long story short, we had only a five minutes window to get her out just before Pike would take her to her death. Things- yet again- didn’t go as planned and suddenly Clarke, Monty and I were facing Pike and his two guards.”

“From that moment and on I don’t clearly remember what happened. I remember pushing Clarke behind me and then bullets were flying all over around us. I remember the pain in my chest after I saw Pike falling down with a whole in his neck. Then Clarke was shouting at Monty for help. Next thing I remember is being in medical, everything a blur with Abby and Clarke hovering above me with blooded hands and clothes. Kane, Miller and Octavia running into the room and then darkness. I remember Clarke calling my name one last time and next thing I know is waking up here.”

Lincoln stares at the man next to him. The man, who thought he was an enemy but, was only lost himself. The man he forgave long before anything else. “You don’t belong here yet, Bellamy.” 

“I don’t think I belong anywhere after everything I’ve done.” he answers without wasting any time. 

“You are wrong, brother. Your heart belongs to someone else, go find her.” 

“I don’t think O wants me by her side anymore, Lincoln. She made clear of that, believe me. It’s better for everyone for me to be here than with them.” he answers instead, again his words tasted bitter in his mouth but he finally spoke the truth to himself.

“I wasn’t talking about Octavia.” Lincoln says then, “Clarke needs you. She always needed you as much as you always needed her.” he continues, “Your fight is not over, Bellamy.” and with a final squeeze on his shoulder, Lincoln disappears from next to Bellamy.

The sky above him changes from bright blue to gray and suddenly walls come to close around him, a flash of yellow hair standing above him.

When Bellamy opens his eyes, everything is clear and a pair of blue puffy eyes is staring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reshop Lincoln kom TriKru. _May we meet again._
> 
> For more bellarke feels come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
